Fighting Destiny
by EmpressKie
Summary: What if there were actually two saviors of the wizarding world. Harry Potter and his sister, Alexander Potter. What if she never knew about the wizarding world, never knew of her brother and what if she wasn’t even in their world. What if she had a thing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my story

Summery: What if there were actually two saviors of the wizarding world. Harry Potter and his sister, Alexander Potter. What if she never knew about the wizarding world, never knew of her brother and what if she wasn't even in their world. What if she had a thing for a Slytherin.. That's a lot of what if's…wanna find out the answers…read my story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The beginning of everything**

"_….A shock came to the wizarding world as they learned that you- Know- Who was defeated. Not only was he defeated, but he was defeated by two one year olds. Harry Potter and Alexander Potter. Both had scars on their forehead showing they had been marked as you- Know- whose equals…_."

Albus Dumbledore rested the _Daily Prophet _down and looked at the four people infront of his desk. He smiled and a twinkle came to his blue eyes. "I am very glad that everyone is alive." He said giving them another smile. Lilly and James Potter turned to each other and smiled happily before looking down at their sleeping children. Lilly ran her hand through her daughter's silky black hair "I'm just glad both of my children are alright…" she said softly and James smiled agreeing with her.

Albus smile disappeared as he watched the two. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…" James looked up quickly not liking the sudden turn of atmosphere in the room. "What is it Albus" Dumbledore sighed softly running a hand through his old white bread. "I fear that voldemont may rise again…so you must send your daughter away for protection." Lilly instantly took Harry from James and held both of her children closer to her. "No! I will not send my baby girl off somewhere! She'll stay here…we'll protect her!" she said as her voice pleaded with Dumbledore along with her watery emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Lilly…but it must be done…she will be safe and protected…" Lilly let the tears she was holding back fall as sliver eyes opened and stared up at her. Lilly kissed her daughters forehead and gently handed her over to her former headmaster. She and James watched in dismay as there precious daughter disappeared from their few before both broke down crying. Albus waved his wand secretly making it so no one would ever know of the girl until the time of her return.

**Else Where**

The crying of a black haired baby girl alerted a couple of their home. A woman who looked about twenty nice years old opened her house door and gazed down at the beautiful baby girl. She knelt down and gently pulled the girl into her arms. "aren't you precious…" Her husband who looked to be thirty years old looked down at the girl then the note attacked to her blanket and read it. "Please take care of our daughter, for we can not…please give her a better home. Her name is Alexander" he glanced back down at the little girl and into her stunning sliver eyes the back into his wife's pleading brown eyes. "She can stay…" he said smiling softly at her before he was hugged tightly by his happy wife.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright my first fanfic…please be kind and review for me. pleads with puppy eyes pleaseeee  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright…if I'm writing this then either. No one reviewed or someone did. If it's the second one thank you! Anyway here's the second chapter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seventeen Years Later**

"Alex!" shouted a girl with dish water blond hair and clear blue eyes. The black haired boy with hazel gold eyes shook his head. "Amanda be quiet and just ring the door bell like a normal person for once". Amanda turned to her boyfriend of seven years and pouted. "But Ronny…I'm not normal and I like waking her up this way." She said ending her sentence with a smile before turning back to the window. "Alex! Get your lazy butt up!" Ronny shook his head and muttered quietly to himself. "How in the world did I end up with such a weird girlfriend…"

Sun light shone into the room of a seventeen year old girl with silky black hair. As the sunlight hit her she groaned and curled up into the middle of the covers. "ALEX! GET UP!" she heard the voice of her best friend, Amanda Smith yell towards her window. She groaned softly and pulled her clock under her covers and a gasp rang through the room before a white blurr ran around the room. "OH no I'm late!" she shouted before rushing into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and stared into the mirror at her steel sliver eyes. "ALEXANDER!" she jumped as her named was called and finished getting dressed before rushing down into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast and kissing both her parents cheeks "Bye mum! Bye dad!" she shouted running out the front door to her best friends.

She leaned on her knees panting a little and gave them a sheepish smile "sorry guys…I over slept" Ronny shook his head "as always…you got the alarm clock for a reason you know" Alex pouted looking at him. "Not my fault it doesn't wake me…" Amanda looked between then and shook her head before pulling the two down the side walk. "Time for school you two!"

**Hogwarts**

Seventeen year old Harry James Potter walked along the halls of Hogwarts with his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Ganger. He didn't know why but lately he was having weird dreams about a girl who had black hair and sliver eyes. He had no clue who she was but he felt close to her. As he and his friends seated themselves at the Gryffindor table the great hall's doors slammed open and Draco Malfoy and his crones walked in. He and Malfoy gave each other glares before turning to their breakfast.

He sighed softly and absently watched as his friends started to fight again. He shook his head again and got up unnoticed before walking out of the great halls. He walked in deep thought wondering who the girl was once again. Just his dream or an old…memory…He stopped dead in his tracks as everything came back to him. "s-she's my sister…" he said before he turned and bolted towards the headmaster's office, where Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him with a knowing smile and that damn twinkle in his eyes.

Harry paced the Headmasters office and glared at him every few seconds as did his parents. "I..I have a sister…and _you_…you erased her from my memory!" he shouted slamming his hands on the desk. Albus shifted back slightly afraid of all the raw magic in the room. He knew they would be pissed…but not _this _pissed. James who was also pacing the room glared at Albus again. "My daughter…you sent our daughter to another place? Then erased her! I should kill you!" he shouted as a lot more raw magic came into the room. Albus shifted uneasy in his dear "my dear boys I only did what was best to protect her…" Both James and Harry turned and glared at him coldly. Lilly who had been quiet for a long time walked over to Albus desk. She pulled him close to her by the collar. "listen up old man…you better get my daughter back here either this afternoon or tomorrow morning or I will personally make sure that they can never find your body…" she said in a deadly calm voice that sent chills down everyone's spine. Albus shifted nervously and nodded his head seeing as how he had lost his voice at the moment. "Good…now good day headmaster" she said as she Harry and James left the office. Albus collasped into his chair and took a deep breath "merlin help me..."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O.o wow….Lilly's scary when she's pissed…

Alright so I was bored! Pleaseeeeeeee review for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Six reviews already! Squeeeeeee. People actually like my writing! Hehe alright I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**What…**_

Alex had no idea what to make of it. One minute she was sleeping in her math class and the next she and her two best friends were been whisked away to merry old England for boarding school. She was told there she would meet her _real _family. 'But mum and dad are my real family!' she thought confused. Then she was told everything, how she had gotten there, that she had a real family that cared and loved her, and oh yeah did she forget to mention that she, her best friends and her whole family were witches! Oh yeah she might have left that part out.

She leaned back into the air plane seat and stared blankly at her friends who were looking at her worriedly. Amanda glanced over to Ronny then got up and walked over to her best friend. She kneeled on the ground infront of her and took her hands bringing Alex's attention to her. "Alex…I know your confused honey…but you gotta calm down…your parents are gonna be happy to see you again and you'll finally understand what's going on…" she said softly to the other girl running her thump gently over the girl's hand. Alex gave her a meek smile and nodded her head. "Yea…thanks Amanda…" Amanda smiled happy that she could actually help her best friend out at the moment.

Alex turned and looked out the window as she toned out her best friend's weird conversation. She smiled a little thinking about how she had first met the two.

_**Flash Back**_

A woman stood infront of her kindergarten class and smiled sweetly at them. "Class we have a new student named Alexander Roberts. Please make her feel at home" she said side stepping and showing a very shy looking Alex. She was wearing a sky blue dress with small blue tennis. Her hair was in pig tails with some blue ribbons tied in a bow.

She sat down next a five year old Ronny and Amanda. Amanda grinned happily "Hi. Alexander you're my new second best friend. Oh yeah My names Amanda Smith" she said smiling happily before pointing over to Ronny "and that's my first best friend Ronny Leanmen" Ronny smiled nervously and waved at her. Alex smiled happily and waved back happy that she had made new friends.

_**End Flashback**_

Alex smiled at the memory then looked back at her friends. Nothing had really ever changed between them. They all still acted the same…well maybe. Amanda had gotten crazier over the years and Ronny was slightly insane when he wanted to be. Alex shook her head and glanced back out the window. '_I hope…they like me…_'

**_Else Where_**

Harry sat listening to his friends bicker back and forth. '_Will they ever just shut up!_ He thought angrily. "You should just do your home work now!" "I don't want to alright?" Harry gave an annoyed growl before he stood up slamming his hands on the table. "Just shut up!" He shouted leaving the great hall along with two stunned students in his wake.

It was early so no one other than his friends and some of his teachers saw his outburst. He couldn't help it. He has still yet to tell Ron and Hermione about his sister. He knew they would be mad, but for right now. He didn't care. He sighed and walked towards the exit of the school. He needed a little fresh air. He walked outside and smiled at the view.

The school was still just waking up. Dew on the grass, leaves and flowers. Leaving a beautiful sparkle to everything.

He glanced towards the lake and blinked seeing someone there. "looks like I'm not the only one that needs some fresh air…" he mumbled softly making his way over to the person. He stopped when the figure turned to face him and learned that is was a girl. He saw her sliver eyes and black hair. A flash of the little girl from his dream came to his mind and his eyes widen a little.

"Alexander…"

Alex looked at the boy wondering how he knew her name. She had sent Amanda and Ronny inside ahead of her, seeing as how she wanted some time to actually gather her courage. Or what was left of it. She had lost alot of it when she first stepped foot in england, and if she was talking to who she thought she was, she just lost what ever courage she had managed to gather. She knew it was him. They had the same black hair but different eyes but alike in a way. They were both intense and filled with wisdom that seventeen year olds shouldn't have. She had no idea what to say, so many things were going through her mind at the moment so she said the only thing she could.

"Hello...Big brother..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry it took me so long to update. Too much stuff going on. I'll try to update every day for you guys. Oh yeah. I hope this chapter is long enough. Or even long for that matter…

Plzzzzzz Review my story!


	4. Letter to FF!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

EmpressKie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
